Not Alone
by ncisluver22
Summary: Ziva notices that she needs to be open about something to Tony, so she visits his apartment. Disclaimer: Some semi-inappropriate content towards the end.


"Stop looking at me like that! You're giving me the creeps," Ziva says.

Tony's stare breaks. "Sorry. Just couldn't help but notice your hair. Did you get a haircut?"

"No I did not."

"Whatever. It just looks like you did."

They go about their day until it's time to go home. They both go their separate ways. Once Ziva gets home, she realizes she needs to be open about something to Tony. She drives over to his apartment and knocks on the door. He opens it.

"I wasn't expecting company," he says.

"And I was not expecting to be your guest. May I come in?"

He motions toward the seating area. "Please."

He had made some changes in his apartment since the last time she had been there. "I see you got rid of the twin bed."

"Yeah. I just needed some more space."

She takes of her jacket and hangs it on one of the chairs. She sits down on one side of the couch and he takes the other. They sit in silence.

"Tony. I need to talk to you about something."

He looks into her deep brown eyes, scoots closer to her and nods.

"I've been thinking lately…that there may not be someone out there for me. You know? I'm just not finding anyone."

"How hard have you been looking?"

"Hard enough. I've tried going to the bar and there is no way I am going on one of those dating sites. I just feel alone."

"Well, if you would like to sleep here tonight, you are welcome to."

She gives him a quick hug. "Thank you. May I use your shower? I brought some clothes with me just in you said yes."

"Yeah go ahead."

She gets in the shower and Tony starts thinking about her more and more each minute. Ziva is thinking about him too. After a half an hour, she gets out of the shower.

Shit, she thinks. She left her clothes in the living room. She opened the bathroom door hoping to sneak past Tony. Fortunately he wasn't in the living room. She passed by his room and saw him standing there getting ready to sleep. He didn't have a shirt on and he was in his boxers. She just stood there and stared. Tony knew she was behind him.

"See something you like, Ms. David?"

Ziva scurried past his room to where her bag was. He walked out of his room, still bare-chested. "I know you were gazing."

"I was not," she replied. She was about to bolt for the bathroom when he blocked her way. "Move."

"No," he said. "I'm right here so admire me all you would like."

"Are you trying to hint at something?"

"Depends. Am I giving you the right clues?"

"Perhaps." She scrolls up and down his body.

All of a sudden he grabs her and pulls her into a full-fledged kiss. She doesn't resist. She runs her hand that she is not holding her towel with through his hair. They break and she bites her lip. She lets the towel drop to the floor. They start kissing again, he starts kissing her chest, neck and jaw. She moans with pleasure. She pulls down his boxers and then hops into his arms, still kissing him passionately. He carries her into the bedroom. He throws her down on the bed.

"Are you going to use your knee this time?" Ziva asks.

Tony gets on top of her and says, "Not this time."

He starts kissing her again when she feels something hard against her soft skin. She lets out a gasp.

"That was definitely not your knee."

Tony lets out a little laugh. "No it wasn't."

She wraps her hand around his cock. She is ready to feel him.

She let's out a sigh as she slides down on him. He does too.

"It's big," she says.

"I know."

Her body starts to tremble and they kiss between her moans. She slides the rest of the way down and smiles at him. He smiles back.

"I'm going to need to get adjusted to this."

"Take your time," he said. "I'm here all night."

He starts thrusting up against her. She lets out a few whimpers until he finally settles down. They roll over so Ziva ends up on top.

"Yes, yes," she moans.

After about a half an hour, they stopped.

"God. That was amazing," Ziva said.

"You're telling me."

She turns to him. "Let's do it again."

He did not say no. They had sex all night long. They never wanted it to end. Eventually they decided enough was enough.

"Do you feel alone now?" Tony asked.

"Not in the least."


End file.
